


Keep Holding On: Revelation

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Keep Holding On [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cute Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Reader-Insert, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Mary and John decide to visit their son, but meet his apparent boyfriend. How will they take it and what happens when more of the family arrives?





	Keep Holding On: Revelation

“Dean! Would you put the damn pie down and get over here?”

Dean sighed, reluctantly putting the pie back and walking over to y/n.

He was acting like a petulant child right now.

“Seriously, Dean. If you don’t stop stomping your feet-no sex for a week”.

He immediately walked normally, still mumbling under his breath.

“Really? I mean, you already got two. Why the hell do you need a third?”

“I just wanted a cherry one as well. That’s all!”

Y/n turned to see Dean moping, rolling his eyes.

“Fine. Go get it. But you better not get too full. I wanna take a ride tonight, if you catch my drift”, he whispered, winking seductively at the man.

Dean’s eyes widened with excitement for what was to come later tonight, but also because he got his pie.

He ran away, going back to the bakery section as y/n went on with the shopping.

Turning into the next aisle, y/n scanned for the items he needed.

More damn lube.

He and Dean went through them so fast. 

He considered buying a whole box of them, but he was way too embarrassed to do that, not wanting to seem like he was a sex addict.

He looked at the various options: tingling ones, warming ones, regular ones and flavoured ones. 

He browsed for a minute or so, Dean having come back to the aisle by that point.

“Ooh-buy the flavoured lube this time. Wanna get the taste of strawberries when I’m eating you today”.

Y/n glared at him.

“Shit, sorry!”

Dean looked round, making sure no one had heard them and dropped five bottles of lube into the trolley.

They strolled through the store, picking out all the things they needed, before going to the register and paying for their food.

“Dean! Come on!” y/n yelled, his dumb ass boyfriend running back through the aisles, trying to find some sort of tool he needed.

Y/n groaned, deciding he’d just go to the car instead and wait there.

He walked up to Baby and placed the bags top, realizing he obviously didn’t have the keys.

“Fucking great!” he mumbled to himself, shivering in the snow, wrapping his arms around himself, wishing Dean would hurry up.

“Language”.

Y/n jumped, turning around to face the couple who had just parked their large truck beside him.

“S-sorry”, he muttered, his heart racing slightly.

“Don’t worry, boy. She’s just teasing”.

The woman smiled at y/n, winking and chuckling at him.

“Sorry. Just making a joke is all. Can’t find your keys?” she inquired.

Y/n shook his head.

“No. My boyfriend’s in the store. Just waiting on him”.

The man looked at the car, admiring its beauty.

“67 Chevy?”

Y/n nodded, smiling at the man. 

He never understood the obsession with cars. But apparently this car was supposed to be a classic.

“I used to have one just like this. Gave it to my boy a few years ago”.

“Oh, really? My boyfriend got his from his dad too. I’m not really into cars, but he seems to love going on about them”, y/n rolled his eyes, the older couple laughing along with him.

“Anyway, we need to get going. Buy some food. Gonna surprise our boy. It was nice talking to you”.

Y/n nodded, waving the older couple off as he turned back around, Dean finally arriving a few minutes later.

“Sorry. Finally found it”.

They drove back home, getting into the house as y/n packed everything away, Dean going into the garage to work on the spare car he had, wanting to fix it up, so he could prove his talent to himself and hopefully actually own an auto repair shop, instead of simply being an employee.

The doorbell rang a while later, Dean leaving it to y/n to open it.

“Coming!”

Y/n ran to the door, swinging it open with a smile on his face.

“Hi. Can I-wait…”

Y/n looked at the couple on his doorstep and was sure he recognized them from somewhere.

“Aren’t you the boy from the parking lot?” the man asked.

Y/n nodded, realizing where he knew them from.

“Sorry, dear. We must have the wrong house. We were looking for our son”.

“Oh. It’s fine. Do you want to come in? It’s freezing out there”.

The couple nodded, stepping into the house and looking around.

“This is a beautiful house".

“Thank you. We picked it out a few months ago. It’s home now”.

The couple beamed at y/n, finding the man cute and sweet.

“Anyway, maybe I know him? Your son, I mean. What’s his name?”

“Dad? Mom?”

Y/n turned his head to look at Dean, wiping his grease covered hands on a towel and walking to the door.

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

The couple stood frozen on the doorstep, realizing what was going on here.

“Th-this is the b-boyfriend?” Mary asked y/n, her mouth hung open in shock.

“Uh-yea. I’m assuming you’re Dean’s parents?” y/n asked, a smile on his face, trying to lighten the mood.

“Y-yea. We-we are. But Dean, you-you never said anything about being-being-g-gay”.

Y/n could only stare at Dean, his heart was pounding as his parents and his boyfriend looked at him for answers.

“Uh…”

“So, how long have you been dating?”

“Just over a year now”.

John and Mary looked at each other, fairly shocked that Dean hadn’t introduced them to y/n.

“So, why has it taken us so long to meet him, sweetie?”

“Yea, Dean. Why did it take so long?” y/n added, smiling at his boyfriend.

Dean scratched the back of his neck nervously, chuckling awkwardly and looking at the patterned tablecloth.

“I-I just wasn’t sure you’d be ok with it”, he mumbled, avoiding his parents’ eyes.

“Boy, look at me. Now!”

Dean slowly lifted his head, afraid his dad would yell at him or disown him.

“Y/n’s a nice boy. You best be taking care of him. Understood?”

John raised his eyebrows, waiting for a response, when a wide grin appeared on Dean’s face, nodding enthusiastically, glad his parents were ok with this.

“So, what are you doing here?”

Mary shrugged.

“Just decided we’d come down. See our boy again. It’s been a long time”.

Dean chuckled, smiling sadly at them.

“Yea. Sorry about that. It’s just…”

John held his hand up, Dean immediately stopping what he was saying.

“Don’t. We knew you needed to get away. Go live your life. After everything that happened, we figured it was only a matter of time before you went. And we understand Dean. Don’t beat yourself up. You did good”.

Mary nodded along, agreeing with everything her husband was saying.

“Your father’s right, Dean. And from what I can see, you’ve done pretty well for yourself. Nice house. Great lawn. The whole apple pie life you’ve always wanted”.

Mary turned to look at y/n, smiling at the man.

“And then this one over here-this one’s gonna be good for you. I can feel it. You better keep hold of him, cos I’m liking him already”.

Y/n smiled shyly, Dean smiling at him and pulling him close, kissing his temple, before keeping him by his side.

“Mrs Winchester? Could you pass me the salt, please?”

Mary grabbed the grinder, handing it to y/n and standing beside him.

“I told you, it’s Mary. And just a bit more salt sweetie”.

Y/n nodded, smiling and following her instructions.

“So, you’ve moved in already?” John asked Dean quietly, watching his wife and the man cooking together.

“Yea. We’ve lived here for almost five months. But we lived in an apartment for almost half a year before that”

“So-a year?”

Dean nodded, drinking the beer and watching his dad struggle to find his next words.

“I-uh-I know you were always against the idea, but have you ever thought about going the next step?”

Dean looked at his dad, confused as to what he meant.

John sighed, running his hand down his face, just like Dean did.

“I mean-marriage. That boy is nicer than almost everyone we met. He’s sweet, good job. I can tell how much he loves you. And how much you love him too. The two of you remind me of your mother and I. ‘Cept he’s a guy. But y’know what I mean”.

Dean nodded.

He really hadn’t thought about it. 

He was so comfortable with y/n, he never really thought there was more to do.

They loved each other, lived together for almost a year now, and we’re completely comfortable around each other.

It was the perfect relationship.

But now that Dean heard it, he liked the idea of it.

Y/n Winchester.

Or would it be Dean y/l/n? 

No. 

Y/n Winchester had a better ring to it.

“I-I’ve never really-we’ve never talked about it. But-maybe?”

John smiled at his boy, patting his shoulder.

“Dean! I forgot to tell you sweetie, but your brother’s coming over as well”.

Y/n snapped his head to Dean, glaring at him.

“You didn’t tell me you had a brother?!”

Dean sighed.

His last encounter with his brother wasn’t the best. 

The younger brother said some things, claiming he didn’t want to be part of the family anymore. 

Of course, Dean was offended and spat a few insults back at his brother and hadn’t heard much from him since.

“We don’t talk. I’m not even sure why he’s coming over”, Dean grumbled.

“Oww”, Dean hissed, rubbing the back of his head, where Mary had just smacked him.

“He’s coming over because he’s your brother. And I invited him. He’s apologized for what he said. And…he has some news”, she squealed, y/n wondering who this brother was and what had happened that had Mary so excited.

Y/n was busy in the kitchen when the doorbell rang, Mary and John going out to get their youngest son, Dean sitting at the table, y/n sauntering around.

“Dean. Your brother’s here. Y/n. This is our other son, Sam, and his wife, Jess”.

Y/n turned around, his eyes widening and rage washing over his body when he saw them.

“Y-y/n?” Jess stuttered, Sam staring at the man in front of him, never expecting to see him again. 

“This is your brother? This piece of crap?” he yelled at Dean, hands balled up by his side, clenching his jaw.

“Y-yea. Wh-what’s going on?” Dean asked, jumping up and holding y/n’s arms, rubbing his hands up and down them.

“That-that’s Sam. I dated him when I was in college”.

He then pointed at Jess, who was holding her swollen belly, shaking with regret and hurt. 

“And that-that’s the bitch who I thought was my best friend. The bitch I grew up with and stuck by no matter what. The bitch who my boyfriend cheated on me with and left me for!”

Mary and John stared at Sam, disappointed in him. 

But Dean was fuming.

“You dated my boyfriend? And fucking cheated on him?”

Dean stormed forward, John having to jump in and hold his son back.

During all the commotion, no one noticed y/n slipping out of the back door, needing some time and air, the pain of being cheated on by the first man he loved, the betrayal of his former best friend, reappearing.

He shivered in the cold winter’s day, forgetting his jacket and any sort of warm shoes, wearing some slippers which let all the snow in.

His boyfriend, the one he loved and could imagine spending the rest of his life with, was brothers with the first man who ever broke his heart. 

The one who messed him up.

The one who was now apparently married to the girl he thought was his best friend.

The one he got pregnant.

What the hell was he supposed to do now?


End file.
